Joshin' you
by Becca J Scott
Summary: Drake meets a new girl at school. But when she's asked to babysit Megan on Halloween night something goes wrong. Will Mackenzie,Drake and Megan make it out alive and who is this mystery killer?Drake and Josh story
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Hey! Here's my Drake and Josh Story! Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Drake!!We're gonna be late for the first day of school!"Josh hollered up the stairs.

"Relax!We have a half and hour still until first bell rings!"Drake said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah but still! Don't' you wanna be early and see how much everybody's changed,"Josh stated. "And see if there's any NEW girls!"

"Your right! Lets go,"Drake agreed as he grabbed a pop-tart out of the toaster.

"I don't see anyone,"Drake said looking around. "Everyone here is the same as last year.Nice going! I could have stayed in bed longer this morning.

"Hey there's Katlyn!"Josh said pointing. "She looks good."

"Yeah! Hey who's that girl over there?"Drake asked pointing across the crowd of people.He saw a tall,blonde headed girl. She was wearing a red plaid skirt with a studded belt fastened loosely around her waist so it hung low. She had a New Found Glory shirt on and a matching wristband.

"What girl?"Josh asked following Drake through the crowds."I see tons of girls!"

"No! There was a girl I've never see before! Where'd she go?"Drake asked looking around.

"Like I said. I don't see anyone new!"Josh said as the first bell rang."Lets go.Maybe you'll see this mystery girl later."

Drake and Josh found their homeroom and received their locker combinations.

Drake walked down the hall with his pile of books in his hand,scanning the locker's for his. Just then he bumped right into someone and dropped all of his stuff.

"Sorry,"he mumbled kneeling down to pick up his stuff.

"No! It was my fault I should have been looking where I was going."

Drake looked up to see the girl he saw in the crowd.

"Hi. I'm Drake,"he said extending out his hand.

"I'm Mackenzie," she replied shaking his hand.

They helped each other pick up their books.

"I was trying to find my locker and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,"Mackenzie smiled.

"Really!Me,too,"Drake said. "What's your locker number?"

"786,"she said reading her paper.

"I have locker 785! Maybe we can help each other find our locker."

"Yeah sure,"Mackenzie smiled as they walked down the hall.

"Hello!"Josh greeted as he sat down next to Drake in their first class of the day."So did you ever find your mystery girl?"

"Yeah. Actually I did. We have lockers right next to each other,"Drake stated.

"No you didn't because there was never a mystery girl right?"Josh asked.

"No she does exist. Her name is Mackenzie,"Drake said while doodling in his notebook.

"Sure she does,"Josh teased opening up his Science book.

When they got home they found their mother just finishing a cake.

"Who's that for?"Josh asked opening the fridge.

"For the new neighbors!"their mother replied.

"Oh,"Josh said as he grabbed a soda.

"Would you like to tag along and meet them?"she asked.

"No thanks,"Josh said sitting down.

"I will,"Drake stated.

"You will?"his mother asked.

"Yeah,"Drake smiled.

"He's probably hoping it's his dream girl,"Josh said with a sigh.

"What dream girl?"she asked.

"This girl he claims he saw and met at school! Her name was ...was,"Josh stopped as he thought.

"Mackenzie!Her name was Mackenzie,"Drake said.

"Right,"Josh replied turning on the TV.

"Well,lets go,"his mother said picking up the cake.

"Wait!I'll come,too,"Josh stated standing up and following them out the front door.

Drake rang the doorbell.

"Hello,"a tall man greeted.

"Hi! We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbor,"Drake's mother replied.

"Well,come in!Come in!"the tall man greeted."Cheryl!We have company!"

He led them into the dining room as his wife entered the room.

"Hi!My names Cheryl Linahan.This is my husband,Alan,"she said as she shook Mrs. Peck's hand and Drake and Josh.

"I'll go get the others,"Mr.Linahan stated standing up and walking over to the stairs."Everyone!We have company!Come meet your new neighbors!"

Just then they heard a bunch of footsteps.

"This is Patrick!Our youngest.Then there is Charlie, Rebecca, Avery, Jessica, Taylor and Jordan are twins and then our oldest, Mackenzie,"Mrs. Linahan explained as the kids entered the room.

The last one in was a tall,blonde girl with a plaid skirt and a New Found Glory shirt.

"Hi Drake!"Mackenzie said as she entered the room.

"Hi!"Drake replied smiling.

"Hi! I'm Josh!"Josh stated standing up.

"Hi!"Mackenzie greeted.

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Peck!Drake and Josh's mother,"she greeted shaking Mackenzie's hand."That's a lot of kids."

"Yeah. There's just the eight of them from two to sixteen,"Mrs Linahan.

They stayed a little while and talked for a bit then Mrs. Peck spoke up.

"Well.We'd better get going for supper and Megan should be home in a little bit."

"Ok. Well it was nice to meet you,"Mrs. Linahan stated standing up.

"That's your mystery girl!"Josh said once they got back to the house.

"Yeah. Why?Is there a problem?"Drake asked while they set the table.

"Well its just...She's hot!You've never been with a girl as good looking as her!"Josh said."And how come you always get the good looking girls!I never get any girls at all!"

"Well I'm sure she must have a friend,"Drake stated and headed up to his room.

A/N:Hope you like it so far! The next few chapters will hopefully be better!

BECCA


	2. Ch 2

A/N:Here's chapter two. I do not own anyone except for Mackenzie's family!

Chapter 2

Soon it was Halloween and everyone was planning what to do. Whether it was to go egging and tolietpapering or to go shaving cream someone.

"Josh! Have you seen my Good Charlotte Cd. Its missing from my case,"Drake asked.

"Why would I have your stupid Good Charlotte cd,"Josh replied.

"Guess what!"Megan said entering Drake and Josh's room.

"What?"Drake and Josh asked in union.

"Since mom and Dad are going to a costume party and Josh is going over Chris's house Mom asked Mackenzie to baby-sit me tonight,"Megan stated.

"I guess she doesn't trust you Drakey-Wakey!"Josh teased.

"Mom doesn't trust both of you since you forgot to bring me the umbrella that time,"Megan explained.

"Well have a good time!"Drake said to Josh.

"Megan get out!"Josh stated as he gave Drake a dirty look.

"Well looks like its just going to be me and Mackenzie when Megan's not around,"Drake said.

"Yeah! Like anything will happen!You'll just watch Megan,watch a movie and then she'll go home!""Josh stated attaching a fake parrot to his shoulder.

"Yeah! Well I bet I'll make a move tonight,"Drake said standing up.

"Oh really! You bet you won't make a move. Loser has to...to..clean the bathroom we share!"Josh stated.

"Fine your on!"Drake said and shook Josh's hand."But! We should write it out!"

"Fine,"Josh mumbled writing on a piece of paper.

"I Drake/Josh, must clean the bathroom if I Drake/Josh do not win the bet,"Drake read as they signed the paper.

Just then their mother called up the stairs,"Drake!Josh! Come down here for a minute!"

When they got to the bottom of the stairs,they saw that their parents were on their way out.Their mother was dressed up as Madonna and their father was dressed up as Dracula.Just then the bell rang and Mr.Peck answered it.

"Hello Mackenzie!Come in,"Mr.Peck said opening the door wider for Mackenzie to enter.

"Thanks for baby-sitting in such short notice.The phone numbers are on the fridge. We should be home by one. If not we'll call."Mrs.Peck explained.

"It was no problem. I had nothing planned tonight,"Mackenzie stated.

"Ok.Well we'd better get going,"Mrs.Peck said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Josh.You have our cell phone number! Call and let us know if your staying over night,"Mr.Peck stated as he opened the front door.

"Bye!"Drake said as his parents left the house."Have fun!"

"I hope your prepare to clean the bathroom tomorrow!"Josh stated and disappeared out the front door.

"So what do you want to do first?"Mackenzie asked Megan.

"How about a movie!"Megan suggested.

"Sure. What movie?"Mackenzie questioned sitting down on the couch.

"How about 'Halloween:H2O?"Megan asked.

"Sure,"Drake and Mackenzie answered in union.

"Drake can you go get some snacks?"Megan asked.

"Sure.What do you guys want to drink?"he questioned standing up.

"I can really go for a Shirley Temple,"Megan said smiling.

"You know I can't make those.They always come out horrible,"Drake stated.

"I can make 'em,"Mackenzie said standing up.

"You can?"Megan asked.

"Yeah.My aunt use to work at a restaurant and she taught me how to make them.Do you have all the makings?"Makcenzie questioned.

"Yeah they're in the cabinets,"Drake said.

"Can I watch?Maybe you can teach me,"Megan suggested.

"Sure!C'mon!"Mackenzie said as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Stay here!"Megan mouthed to Drake as she walked past him.

While Mackenzie and Megan were making Shirley Temples Megan asked,"Do you like Drake?"

"Maybe why?"Mackenzie questioned."Did he ask you to find out if I like him?"

"No.He didn't. I was just wondering if you like him,"Megan stated dropping a few cherries in her drink.

"Yeah. I do,"Mackenzie whispered.

"Cool. Lets go watch the movie before it gets too late,"Megan suggested.

They walked back into the living room to find Drake flipping through the channels.

"You didn't poison it did you?"Drake asked as Megan handed him his Shirley Temple.

"No. I made that one,"Mackenzie said sitting down.

"Oh. I forgot the popcorn. Let me go get it,"Megan stated heading back to the kitchen.

"So..."Drake said.

"Drake!"Megan called from the kitchen.

"What now?"Drake asked.

"I need you help with the popcorn,"Megan replied.

"On my way!"Drake mumbled.

"Why do you need help?"Drake asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I don't. I just wanted to asked you a few questions,"Megan said.

"What?"Drake questioned leaning up against the counter.

"Do you like Mackenzie?"Megan asked quietly.

"What ever gave you that idea?"Drake questioned uncomfortably.

"Just answer the question,you boob!"Megan said.

"Yeah.Alright.I like her! Jeez!Tell the whole world why don't ya!"Drake whispered loudly as he looked out into the living room."I bet she doesn't like me though."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that,"Megan stated taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

"You mean,she...."Drake started but was interrupted by Megan.

"Yeah!"Megan stated and walked back toward the living room.

"Now time for the movie,"Megan said she elbowed Drake.

"Ooww,"Drake whispered.

"Sit next to her you boob!"Megan whispered.

"Great finally,"Drake said as he sat down and Megan turned on the movie.

"How about I turn the lights off?"Megan suggested turning the light switch.

When the movie was over they found Megan with a pillow over her head.

"Its over!"Drake said pulling the pillow off his sister.

"Thank god!"Megan chanted.

"So what do you want to do next?"Drake asked standing up.

Just then all the lights went out.

"What happened!"Megan screamed."Why is the power out?"

"I don't know?I'll call the power company,"Drake said picking up the phone.

"What's the matter?"Mackenzie asked as he lowered the phone slowly.

"The phone is out too,"Drake mumbled.

"I'll get a few flashlights and check the circuit breaker in the basement,"Drake stated as he headed toward the kitchen and bumped into the door jam."I forgot that was there."

He grabbed a few flashlights and filled his pockets with batteries.

"Ok.I'm going down to the basement.You guys could stay here if you want,"Drake offered with a smirk.

"I'm going with you,"Megan said standing up.

"Lets go,"Drake stated as he headed toward the basement with Mackenzie and Megan right behind him.

"There it is,"Drake said as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

Just then they head a noise coming from the window leading to the driveway.

"What's that?"Megan asked as she shook.

"I don't know but lets get out of here,"Drake said as they ran up the stairs.

"Now what?"Megan asked.

"I don't know,"Drake mumbled.

Just then there was a noise coming from the back door.

"Quick hide,"Megan whispered.

Megan headed toward the closet as the others followed her. She locked the door before they could get in so they headed toward the washroom closet.

"I think we'll be fine in here,"Drake whispered.

"Yeah,"Mackenzie said.

"Make yourself at home. We might be here a while or until someone gets home,"Drake said sitting down.

"What the hells going on?"Mackenzie asked sitting down next to Drake.

"No idea. I wish I did,"Drake stated."Listen Megan told me that you might like me. Do you?"

"She told you!"Mackenzie whispered loudly.

"Well not exactly. So do you?"Drake asked.

"Well,yeah. I do,"Mackenzie said looking away from him."Why? Do you like me?"

"Yeah. A lot,"Drake whispered softly.

"Really?"Mackenzie said.

"Really,"Drake stated leaning in to kiss her.

Just then the door swung open.

"Drake.I think its gone.We should head up to the attic just incase if it comes back,"Megan said shinning a flashingh in his face.

"Ok. Lets go,"Drake said standing up.

They went up the attic and locked the door.

"I guess we'll be here for a while,"Drake said.

"I'm so tired,"Megan yawned.About five minutes later she was asleep.

"I guess she's not so scared now,"Drake whispered covering her with a blanket.

What they all didn't know is the 'someone' was hidden in the shadows outside.

A/N:Hey! Hope you like it so far. I only have one more chapter left!Please!R&R

Becca


	3. ch 3

A/N:Here's chapter 3! My last Chapter! I don't own anyone except for Mackenzie,Chris and Pat!And I don't own the songs either.

"Hey!My old guitar!"Drake said taking his guitar out of his case.

"Cool! That's a nice guitar! Mine's still packed away," Mackenzie said.

"Would you like me to play a song?"Drake asked.

"Yeah sure,"Mackenzie said excitedly.

"Ok.What song?"Drake questioned.

"What ever you want to play,"Mackenzie answered.

"Ok.How about "Ready to fall" from the movie 'On the Line'?"Drake asked as he began to play.

Ready to Fall-Joey Fatone from 'On the Line'

"I get a feeling

I can't explain

Whenever your eyes meet mine.

My heart spins in circles

And I loose all space and time

And now that we're standing face to face

Something tells me its going to ok

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Ready to hold my heart open wide

I can't promise forever

But baby I'll try

Cuz I'm ready to fall

In love tonight

I know you've been watching

Choosing your moment

But I've been dreaming of that day

No one before you

Has gotten to me this way

And now that we're standing face to face

There's something I need to say

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Ready to hold my heart open wide

I can't promise forever

But baby I'll try

Cuz I'm ready to fall

In love tonight

Nothing is certain

This I know

Wherever we're headed

I'm ready to go

I can't promise forever

But Baby I'll try

Cuz I'm ready to fall

In love tonight

Cuz I'm ready to fall

In Love tonight

Cuz ready to fall

In love tonight

In love tonight

In love tonight"

After he stopped playing everything was quiet for a minute.

"So what did you think?"he asked.

"I loved it,'Mackenzie said.

"How about you play a song?"Drake offered.

"Sure,"Mackenzie stated taking the guitar from him."How about a song I wrote?"

"I can still see your face

But I still can't explain.

You were there so suddenly

And as you walked away from me

I knew that we were meant to be.

Holding on to my hope

But I just gotta know

Will you do what it takes

From the mountains to the sea

Cross the mounds of memory

To the endless dark

Say you'll walk the distance to my heart

Pass the walls of fair and pride

To a place were love can't hide

Searching for a spark

Say you'll walk the distance to my heart.

Many times we loose track

And have to fight our way back

But even more than before

We know what we're reaching for

Your my date with destiny.

Whatever goes wrong

Gotta keep holding on

Gotta do what it takes

From the mountains to the sea

Cross the mounds of memory

To the endless dark

Say you'll walk the distance to my heart

Pass the walls of fair and pride

To a place were love can't hide

Searching for a spark

Say you'll walk the distance to my heart.

Say you'll walk the distance

Say you'll walk the distance

Say you'll walk the distance

I can still see your face

Like an angel in time and place

Gotta turn every storm

Take every road

Gotta keep holding on

Gotta do what it takes

From the mountains to the sea

Cross the mounds of memory

To the endless dark

Say you'll walk the distance to my heart

Pass the walls of fair and pride

To a place were love can't hide

Searching for a spark

Say you'll walk the distance to my

Heart"

"I didn't know you could play that good. I like the song. Are you sure you wrote that?"Drake asked jokingly.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. I'm glad you like it,"Mackenzie said.

"What was that?" Drake and Mackenzie asked in union as Megan sat up.

"There's someone down stairs,"Megan said."What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should go down and see who or what it is,"Drake suggested.

"But what if it's a psycho killer,"Megan stated.

"Drake's right.We should find out who it is,"Mackenzie said siding with Drake.

"Ok.Lets go,"Drake stated unlocking the door.

They slowly and quietly snuck down the stairs. When then got down stairs they decided to check the back door,since that was where the sound was coming from.

When they got to the door they found their friends Chris and Pat lying dead in front of it.There was blood splattered everywhere and they both had multiple stab wounds and slit throats.

"Oh my god!"Drake murmured when he saw them.

"We should go back upstairs. We might not know were he is!"Megan said grabbing Drake's hand.

"Good idea,"Drake stated as the ran toward the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs they heard something down stairs.

They ran back up to the attic and locked the door.

"Thank god,"Drake said as he sat down."Wait where's Megan?"

"She must have fell behind,"Mackenzie cried. "What if she gets killed too. Your parents will flip out!"

"Hey! it's ok.C'mon,please don't cry,"Drake said giving her a hug."Everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah right,"Mackenzie stated.

"I'm serious,"he said putting his hand on her face. He leaned in to kiss her when suddenly,from outside the door, Good Charlotte's 'Bloody Valentine'began to play:

"Oh my love, please don't cry

I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.

I ripped out his throat and called you on the telephone to

take of,my disguise

Just in time to hear you cry

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, one last time

Chorus: Oh my love please don't cry

I wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life

I don't know much at all and I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you Tonight!

There were police and flashing lights

The rain came down so hard that night

The headlines read 'A Lover Died'

No Tell-tale heart was left to find

When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine

The Night He died

When you mourn the death of your Bloody valentine

one last time

Chours: Oh my love please don't cry

I wash my bloody hand and we'll start a new life.

I don't know much at all

And I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight

He dropped you off,I followed him home

Then I stood outside his bedroom window

Standing over him,he begged me not to do When I knew I had to do

'CAUSE I SO IN LOVE WITH YOU

Chorus:Oh my love please don't cry

I wash my bloody hand and we'll start a new life.

I don't know much at all

And I don't know wrong from right

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight

"Is this suppose to be a sign from the killer?"Drake asked.

"I don't know. I think we should go back down and face him,"Mackenzie said.

"Yeah sure. Lets go,"Drake stated as they unlocked the door.

When they got back down stairs they noticed Chris and Pat's bodies were missing.

"Maybe the killer hid their bodies?"Drake suggested.

Just then they heard a noise from behind them.

There was a tall,well built person with a Mike Myers mask on and a butcher knife in hand.

"Run!"Drake screamed as he and Mackenzie ran toward the living room.

When they got there they realized they had no way out.

"What are we going to do?"Mackenzie asked grabbing Drake's hand.

"I..I don't know,"Drake said quietly.

"Well we'd better think fast because here he comes,"Mackenzie stated crouching down.

"I love you,"Drake said as he crouched down beside her and hugged her in order to protect her.

The killer raised the knife high above his head and got ready to strike.

A/N:Well that's chapter 3! I decided to make one more chapter and leave you hanging in suspense.

Becca


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Here's chapter 4! The last chapter! this time for sure!I don't own anyone except for Mackenzie.I also do not own the band or Band name,Go Betty Go! I also do not own the song!If the lyrics are wrong please correct me.I wrote them from what I heard.

Chapter 4

"Ha!Ha!"the killer said. "I got you good."

"Josh!"Drake exclaimed standing up. "You mean this was a prank the whole time!"

"Yeah! I got you good,"Josh laughed. "Megan!Come on out!"

"You should have seen your face Drake!"Megan gigled."We just got everything on camera."

"But what about Pat and Chris?"Mackenzie asked.

"It was fake blood!"Chris said coming out of the closet.

"And fake wounds,"Pat added.

"We shut off the power from the basement and knew you'd get scared to go down there,"Josh explained.

"Great. Well why don't you three go back to your party now,"Drake said walking them to the front door.

"That was so funny,though,"Josh laughed as Drake shut the door.

"You,"Drake said giving his sister an evil look.

"I'll be in my room,"Megan stated running up the stairs.

"Well, that was an exciting night,"Drake mumbled sitting down on the couch.

Just then the phone rang and Drake answered,"Hello?"

"Hi Drake! We're going to stay overnight in town. The traffic is horrible. We'll see you in the morning ok?"Mrs. Peck explained

"Yeah. Fine,'Drake said and hung up."Mackenzie,you can..."

Mackenzie was asleep on the couch with her head by his shoulder.He covered her with a blanket and fell asleep next to her.

"Morning,"Mackenzie greeted stretching.

"Morning,"Drake replied smiling.

"What time is it?"Mackenzie asked.

"Um...seven,"Drake answered looking at his watch."Want some breakfast?"

"Sure,"Mackenzie accepted standing up.

"How about pancakes?"Drake offered as he walked toward the kitchen.

"That was an exciting night,"Mackenzie mentioned.

"Yeah. A real exciting night. But I have to admit,that was a really good prank,"Drake said getting eggs and milk out of the refrigerator.

When they were done with breakfast they watched the Vive La Bam marathon until Drake's parents got home. They arrived home at about eleven-thirty.

"Thank you so much for babysitting,"Mrs. Peck said as her husband handed Mackenzie forty dollars.

"Thank you,"Mackenzie stated as he handed her the money.

"I hope Megan was no problem,"Mr. Peck said.

"Nope! Not at all,"Mackenzie replied."I'd better get going."

Drake followed her out the door and closed it after them.

"I had fun last night even when we were scared,"Drake said.

"Me,too,"Mackenzie added.

"Well. I'll see you in school,"Drake said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah in school,"Mackenzie said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Drake!"Josh called as he ran up the stairs.

"What?"Drake answered as his brother entered the room.

"So..who won the bet?"Josh asked.

"You did,"Drake replied biting his lip.

"Well in that case,"Josh said and threw a pair of gloves at Drake.

"Its already cleaned,"Drake mumbled putting a shirt on.

"What?You did it before I got home!Where are you going?"Josh asked as Drake headed toward the bedroom door.

"Out,"Drake answered and disappeared out the door.

"Oh,"Josh whispered as he walked over to the window to see were Drake was going.

He watched Drake cross the street and meet Mackenzie on the sidewalk,who was on her skateboard.He watched Drake give her a kiss and they walked off down the street.

When Drake got home,Josh was waiting for him in the living room.

"So...."Josh screamed as Drake entered the house.

"What?"Drake asked as he closed the door.

"You cleaned the bathroom this morning when you actually did hook up with Mackenzie this morning.Why?"Josh questioned.

"Because it felt wrong to hook up with her to win a bet. I like her any ways. A bet's just a bet. It wouldn't change how I felt about her or how she felt about me,"Drake shrugged.

"So are you two dating now?"Josh asked.

"Yeah. I have to go get ready. We're going out in an hour. See ya,"Drake said and headed toward his room.

"But what about the bet!"Josh called chasing after him."Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Mackenzie has a gig tonight. If you'd like,you can tag along and check it out,"Drake offered.

"Sure!I'm up for a concert!"Josh accepted.

"Wel.They're only performing one song but there will be other bands there,"Drake explained.

"Cool.What's the name of her band?"Josh asked.

"Go Betty Go,"Drake answered as he shut the bathroom door.

"Go Betty Go,"Josh repeated.

"Here they are,"the announcer said. "Go Betty Go!"

They crowd errupted into screams.

"Hey! How you all doing tonight?We're Go Betty Go and this song's called 'C'mon'!"Mackenzie said as she plugged her guitar into her amp.She began to play the beginning of the song:

"Next week came so suddenly

I tried to see the days

But it changed.

I tried to tell you everything

I guess I wasn't right

And now its just to late

Chorus:C'mon,C'mon it's not what I said

Believe,Believe what I ment

All my friends have come and gone

It's like my past erased

And traveled into space

And you left me all confused

Turning to you was

My resolution

Chorus:C'mon,C'mon it's not what I said

Believe,Believe what I ment

Peace out,Peace out and left will get better

Enjoy,Enjoy it's all there

Today I've come to choose my way

I've seen it all before

I thought it wasn't so

But you will always part

Even when it's not

Until it will be that way

1,2,BETTY GO!

Chorus:C'mon,C'mon it's not what I said

Believe,Believe what I ment

Peace out,Peace out and left will get better

Enjoy,Enjoy it's all there

C'mon,C'mon it's not what I said

Believe,Believe what I ment

Peace out,Peace out and left will get better

Enjoy,Enjoy it's all there

With all the things that I brought in your face

And all because you make

I've got to go now

It doesn't make much sence

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left

It's all that I've got left"

"Wow! She's good!"Josh said as the band walked off the stage.

"Yeah! Let's go see her,"Drake stated as he started through the crowd."Hey! You were great!"

"Thanks!"Mackenzie said as Drake leaned in and kissed her.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?"Josh asked.

"My cousin,"Mackenzie answered."I'm starving! I could really go for some pizza. Wanna come along,Josh?"

THE END!

A/N:THE END!!

Theme song:

I'd never find that it'd be so simple

But I found a way,I found a way

Nut if you open up your mind

It's going to take some time to realize

But if you look inside

I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that I told you

I'd always be picking you up when your down

So just turn around!

oh!

Drake Bell

BECCA


End file.
